Nothing Can Save Me
by PsychePinkPrince
Summary: Prussia has a happy attitude at school, but when at home, he can't help but hate himself. Warning: Yaoi, abuse, self-harm, etc. Edit: Updating when I feel the need and/or remember to do so.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

_**Setting: High School, Senior year  
Characters that appear in this chapter: Prussia, Germany, Italy, Spain, and France  
Start Time: 9 AM, Prussia is getting ready for class.  
Warning: I will be using country names while narrating and human names when there's dialogue.**_

* * *

It was 9 AM and Prussia was getting ready for the next class. Sighing, he opened his locker and grabbed a few textbooks. Closing his locker, he turned around to be face to face with Italy. The brunette smiled cheerfully.

"Gilbert! Have you seen Ludwig around? I've been searching for him forever!" He said the last part in an exasperating tone. Prussia sighed and shook his head. Why was he always the one to talk to when you can't find Germany? It's not like he has a tracking device to follow his every move. (If he did, that would be a bit frightening.)

"Help me look for him, Gil!" Without waiting for his answer, Italy grabbed his hand and dragged him down the long hallway. Prussia wanted to yell at the cheerful nut-head, but he would most likely cry. So, he kept his awesome mouth shut and was dragged all the way to Germany's classroom.

Prussia crossed his arms and went up to Germany. "Feliciano has been searching for you since the bell rang," he stated simply, trying to hide his anger. Germany nodded at him and sighed.

"Get back to your class, Gilbert." Prussia swiftly turned on his heel and walked out of class. Right when outside the classroom, he sprinted down the hallway, hoping the bell wouldn't ring before he got to his own class.

It was in the middle of math when he decided he was absolutely bored. So, he got out his phone and started to text a certain French.

_Gilbert: Hey, want to meet up for lunch? I'll be on the roof. Feel free to bring Antonio._

It wasn't long before Prussia got his answer.

_Francis: Yeah! That'd be nice. I haven't gotten to talk to you since last semester._

_Gilbert: Alright, I'll see you then. Make sure Elizabeta doesn't see you coming up. She'll know I'm up here. And she likes pestering me._

_Francis: Haha! I remember last year, when you had the biggest crush on her. When she found out, she started bothering you a lot._

_Gilbert: Don't remind me. I don't wanna talk about this. I'll just see you at lunch._

With that, he shut his phone. Prussia stared blankly at the teacher, not comprehending what she was saying at all. When the bell rang, he stood briefly and strode to the roof. _**  
**_

Prussia sat on a nearby bench and carefully opened his bento. He ate a bit of rice before he saw France waving to him at the entrance to the roof, with Antonio at his side. He waved back, signaling for them to come over.

France sat down next to Prussia and gave him a half-hug. Though, he was careful not to knock over the bento.

"How are you, Gil! You're looking thinner! Have you been eating?" France poked his sides and Prussia chuckled quietly. France's statement was, indeed, correct. He was thinner, but he wouldn't speak of why. He was never the one to open up about personal matters.

Spain patted Prussia on the head. He actually hadn't seen the German in quite awhile, due to work. Prussia smiled slightly. Soon, they were all wrapped in conversation about what had been going on in their lives.

* * *

After lunch was over, everyone went to their next classes. The day went on fairly quickly, and when the last bell rang, Prussia trudged to the bus.

He always hated the bus, but his parents didn't care about him. So, of course, they didn't bother picking him up from school.

When he finally got to his stop, he slowly walked to his backdoor. He hoped so much that his mother wasn't home. If she was, all hell would break loose.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Broken Promise

_I never liked school. I would always go and come with a frown upon my face._

_"What's wrong, Gilbert? Don't you like school?" My mother would ask me that everyday. She promised me that I would make friends. Good ones._

_"How was your day?" She asked me one day, like any other day in the week. I grumpily said "fine," but it was a bit more than fine. I had make a new friend today. His name was Roderich. I liked to make fun of him quite a bit, but he stayed._

_I never told her I made a friend that day, but she what she said was right. The promise she made to me came true. I soon had a little group at school everyday. It consisted of Roderich, Elizabeta, Antonio, Francis, and soon enough, my brother, Ludwig._

_Finally, when I couldn't hold in my stories about school, I told them all to my mother. I told her about all the things we did in our clubs, lunch, and any other free time we had to talk. When my rant was over, she looked at me, surprised._

_"Gilbert! I didn't know you had friends, let alone four! Why didn't you tell me? You can trust me with anything," she said. I looked down and sighed._

_"Really...? Anything?" I was unsure. Usually, I kept everything to myself._

_"Anything. I will always care and support you." She smiled brightly, telling me that it was okay._

_"Do you promise?" I said quietly. She grabbed my hand and hooked her pinky finger with mine._

_"I promise._

* * *

Yet, she lied. She didn't give a second thought. Well, at least it looked like she didn't.

I was fourteen. Fourteen. I walked into the living room. I told my mother to sit. I had something important to tell her. Very, very important.

_"Mother,"_ I took a deep breath, _"I have something to tell you."_

She nodded and held a small smile. _"What is it, Gilbert?"_

Another breath. _"Mutter, I'm... I'm gay."_ And everything froze.

Right when I had announced that, my dad walked into the room, tired from work. He looked at me calmly. Then, suddenly, he strode over to me and gripped my shoulders harshly. He screamed and cursed at me in German. I was afraid. For the first time in my life, I was afraid of my parents.

I glanced toward my mom, who was covering her mouth as tears ran down her cheeks. I was so afraid. I couldn't redo what I had done. I couldn't change who I loved or liked. It was all falling, breaking apart.

Without noticing, I wasn't breathing. I was preparing myself for any, _any_ kind of violence from him. It came. He punched me, kicked me, and pushed me to the ground. I was called a _whore. Fag._ My tears spilled from my eyes. I couldn't stop it. I couldn't.

I was soon saved. Saved by Ludwig, my dear, dear bruder. I couldn't do anything but smile quietly and whisper "I'm sorry" to my parents, and my brother. _Ludwig..._

* * *

After that incident, my dad moved out. He brought Ludwig with him. I stayed with my mother.

She couldn't stand looking at me. She couldn't do anything to help me. _She broke her promise. _

_**"You promised, Mutter. You promised..." **_I held back a sob.


	3. Chapter 3 - Hope and Then Hurt

_**Thank you all for the reviews! Sorry for not updating, but it's summer now! I will remember and update every week until I'm done with this. I hope you enjoy! c: 3**_

* * *

_**Prussia's POV**_

I stepped into my house, hoping for the best. If mom was home, I wouldn't be safe. If she wasn't, I could do whatever I want. Simple as that.

I carefully and quietly stepped into my living room. I looked over the area and then proceeded to the kitchen doorway. I looked in and found no one. What I did find was a basket of suspicious-looking cookies, still warm. This was a clue; a clue to run.

I quickly grabbed my things and hurried upstairs. I reached my room and threw open my door. I grabbed my wallet, keys, and a suitcase. I hurriedly shoved as much clothes as I could into the medium-sized bag. Grabbing my phone from the bedside table, I quickly texted Spain that I needed to come over ASAP.

Right when I zipped up and grabbed my suitcase, my arm was grabbed. I tensed and stared at the wall ahead of me. I knew I was in trouble, but what could I do? I didn't have time to call anyone. No one would hear me if I yelled out. I was alone.

A chunk of my hair was grabbed, and I was pulled back to face my so called mother. "Are you going somewhere, _whore_? Are you going to go sell your body to men like the _filthy slut_ you are?" I shut my eyes, trying to drown her out. If I listened, I could give in. I could believe her. I could loose myself so easily.

"M-Mutter... I-I," I was cut of in a flash with a punch in the stomach. The air seeped out of me. I was loosing balance.

"Or are you going to go somewhere so you can kill yourself? Haha! That would be nice. You deserve it,_ fag_." I have to get away, before it's too late. I knew her words were getting to me. I was going to snap. Then, my phone rang.

I quickly opened it with my other hand and answered. "H-Hello? Antonio? I really, really need your help. M-My mom-" My mother grabbed my phone and threw it against the wall violently. I choked on a sob. I had no way to contact anyone for help anymore. All I want in life is to be happy, but now? I couldn't yearn more for any type of joy to fill me.

But, right now, I was alone. I didn't have joy. I had the deep sorrow I feel when I'm not at school. The sorrow and despair of loving, as well as being afraid to love.

I finally got the courage to look at my mother. She was smiling. Before I could say anything, she grabbed a knife from her pocket and stabbed me in the chest area. She twisted it around, causing me to flinch in pain. She let go of me and I fell to the ground, bleeding.

Chuckling, she wiped her knife on the from of her apron, and she left the room without another word. I lay there, feeling dizzy. I was in utter despair. My mother_ hated_ me. She wanted to _kill_ me. She will most likely get what she wanted;_ me dead._

She didn't get that, though.

* * *

When I first came out of unconsciousness, an aching pain in my chest hurt intensely. I winced and attempted to open my eyes, only to close them when met with a bright light. I soon tried again, blinking a few times afterward.

The people that were in the room... surprised me. France and Spain were on one side of the bed, staring at me immensely. On the opposite side was Ludwig, with a rare worried expression. I smiled._ He came to see me._

"Gilbert! I'm so glad you're okay! After the phone call, I was so scared and shocked! I quickly called your brother and Francis. They helped me get into your house to help you. You lost a lot of blood by the time we got there, and I was so worried!" Antonio ranted for quite awhile before he let the other two speak. Francis spoke first.

"I didn't think you'd make it, but it just missed your heart by less than a centimeter. I was quite amazed," Francis said with his usual calm voice. I smiled slightly and nodded at him. He did the same.

I looked over to Ludwig. "I've missed you, Gilbert." Happiness filled me as he said that. I hadn't heard him speak, or even seen him, in over 3 months. It almost brought tears to my eyes.

"I've missed you too, Ludwig," I spoke in a whisper. He gave me a very, very small smile and kissed my forehead. I wish I could tell him that he was the one I loved, but that would be too fucked up for him. He probably wouldn't talk to me, huh? Kesese.

I started to feel incredibly sleepy. My eyes drooped. Then I heard Ludwig speak. "Sleep, bruder. We'll be here when you awaken." With that, I drifted off into a deep sleep, thinking about Ludwig and my other friends that cared.


	4. Chapter 4 - Family Feelings

_**Sorry for not updating! I've been doing... things. Mostly playing Sims and talking to people on Facebook. I kept forgetting to write when I told myself to. So, HERE. It's not as long as I wanted it, but asdfghjkl. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. PROMISE.**_

* * *

_No One's POV_

Prussia awoke to the sound of hushed voices in the room. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. It felt like he had been asleep for a really long time. He groaned slightly, wanting to get rid of the drowsy feeling he had. When he looked up, He saw Germany and his father looking back at him. He froze.

He hadn't seen his dad in years. He looked the same, except he looked weaker, thinner. He had dark bags under his eyes, as if he had stayed up all night. Prussia also noticed the anger in his eyes. He got prepared, because he knew something was coming.

His father opened and closed his mouth a few times, before he burst. "What have you _done? _Not only have you hurt yourself, you made your mother worry sick about you! She said she always told you to stay away from the kitchen, along with knives..." With that, Prussia sank. It wasn't _his _fault. He was always allowed to go in the kitchen to get food. It was his m_other_ that caused this, but his father kept on.

"Do you know how much the bill for this will be? We don't have insurance! I think that _you _should be the one that-"

"_SHUT UP!_"

The room became silent. Both Germany and his father were looking at Prussia, surprised. No one had heard Prussia speak in a tone that harsh or loud. The only times he was loud was when he was laughing his annoying "Kesesese!" They watched Prussia as tears started to form in the albino's eyes.

"It wasn't _my _fault! There's never anything to even cut in the kitchen! Mom doesn't even care about me to make me anything at all. I just go in the kitchen to get something small. I've never eaten a real meal, besides school lunch, since you left me alone with her! She _stabbed _me! She hates me like everyone else in this _stupid goddamn world!_ No one cares about me..." Prussia kept repeating the last sentence in mumbles, rocking back and forth as tears fell down his face.

Germany gently put a hand on the albino's back, rubbing small circles to calm him down. No one had ever seen Prussia cry. They've never heard how he really felt, or how loud he could be when he was angry and upset. His two family members were shocked to learn how he thought everyone didn't care, because they _did_ care.

He may have always been calm and happy at school, but no one ever knew that he was that depressed at home. Had he always been in depression? Ever since the two left him alone?

Germany hadn't talked to his brother all that much since he moved out with his father. At the time, he didn't know why he was moving out, really. Now he understood. What he always didn't understand was how he could act so carefree at school. Was it because he didn't want anyone to worry? Was he trying to not think about his problems at school? Germany couldn't answer his own questions for Prussia, because he didn't know about his brother anymore. It was all a mystery to him.

Prussia's father looked at him intently. He didn't know how much leaving him hurt Prussia. He hadn't expected this kind of reaction, either. He expected his son to argue like he always would. When the albino just expressed his real feelings, he didn't know what to do. His son had been hurting for so many years, and he thought no one loved or cared for him. The truth was, he really did care. He wanted to tell Prussia it was alright, but he didn't want to betray his wife.

His wife hated different people with a passion. Gays, Lesbians, different races, everything. She dreamed of having two sons that were straight and had girlfriends. She dreamed that they would still hang out with her and wouldn't get in any trouble. When she found out her son was gay, she lost it. She lost her mind. She didn't want to be around Prussia anymore. She didn't think of him as a son. She thought of him as a disgrace.

Their father gently put a hand on Prussia's leg, before walking out of the room. That was the only way he could tell him that he still cared. Showing a tiny bit of gratitude. As his father walked out, Prussia fell asleep, leaning on his brother. He didn't want to be awake. He didn't want to face reality anymore. It hurt too much.


	5. Chapter 5 - A New Home

**Ugh. I feel like I'm not able to get my thoughts out like I want them to. I'm going to write this story, though. If I don't like it, I'm going to rewrite it how I feel it should be.**

**Sorry, only sometimes do I have strange determination. Well, here's chapter 5! Enjoy and review! Reviews get me more motivated to write the next chapter. If I get nothing, I usually put off writing until I feel like I really need to.**

* * *

_**Prussia's Dream State / Flashback**_

_Bright lights shone as the Christmas Tree was lite up. Red and blue eyes stared with joy as they blinked red, green, and blue. They ran over from their place across the room and stopped when they were right next to the tree. Both boys looked to their parents with pleading eyes._

_"Can we open the presents now, Vater?" chimed the albino. They'd never celebrated Christmas with their parents before. They had always been working at this time of the year. The father of the two nodded. He then handed them each a small present._

_"Your mutter and I got you two something special." The smaller German opened his first, finding a case. Inside was a iron cross on a chain. A necklace. The albino opened his, to get the same exact thing. Prussia helped his bruder put on his necklace, and Germany did the same for him. They smiled before the both started opening their own presents, eager to find what else they had gotten._

_~LATER THAT DAY~_

_Prussia was called into his father's office to have a talk. Prussia was confused as to why he needed to be spoken to. He hadn't done anything besides hang around his bruder all day. But that was why he was there. Because of his dear bruder._

_"Gilbert, you need to stop hanging around Ludwig so much. He'll get attached to you. If that happened, how do you expect for him to become his own country? Just leave him alone for awhile." Prussia couldn't help the anger rising within him. His bruder becoming a country? Fighting wars? Getting hurt? He didn't want his sibling to have to deal with it all like he would have to in a few short years. So he blew up at his father._

_"Leave him alone?! You expect me to leave him alone when I know about the horrors of war? AS IF! I don't even want to deal with this myself and you expect me to-"_

_Slap._

_The young boy stared as his father glared at him with anger. His father swiftly pointed to the door. "You will stop seeing Ludwig so much. Now get out of my office. Now." Prussia hurriedly shuffled out of the room. He wouldn't be able to see or talk to the one person that made him feel as much joy as he did that day._

_That night, Prussia cut for the first time. He swiftly moved the blade across his skin, loving the sting as he watched blood form. He cut more and more, until he was satisfied._

_What he didn't realize was how much he would be doing this in the future._

_**End of Flashback / Dream**_

Prussia awoke with a strange sense of loneliness. He noticed that Germany had left. Figures. He was probably at school. The albino looked over at the clock, wondering when the others would be visiting again. It was almost time for school to be over for the day. He lay there and waited, when suddenly the nurse came in.

"Oh! You've awaken. How are you feeling?" she said with a smile. He sighed slightly, hating how nice the nurses were, but also enjoying it.

"I'm fine, thank you. May I have something to drink, please...?" He had slept with his mouth slightly open, thus his mouth was intensely dry. He hated the feeling. It reminded him of the past, when he had to sleep with his mouth open due to having a broken nose. It was clogged with blood, so he couldn't breath out of it. His nose had only broken because of his father's actions, really. He tried to fight him when he was taken away from Germany for the first time. That's how it ended.

"What would you like? Sprite, punch, or water?" The nurse had the creepiest smile in the world. Though, it was probably due to the fact her eyes were so vibrant. They were a bright blue, complimenting her dark hair.

Prussia snapped out of his thoughts, answering her. "Uh... Sprite, please." She nodded and walked off, leaving him alone again. He looked at the clock and noticed school was probably out. Germany, Spain, and France should be there soon. He sighed and closed his eyes, head pounding. He had a headache. He was thinking too much. He was relieved when the nurse came back and gave him his drink. He drunk it slowly, the coolness down his throat making him relax.

"Mr. Beilschmidt, I have great news! You'll be able to go home with your brother today." Prussia threw his eyes open in shock, nearly choking on the drink. The nurse looked at him questioningly. "Is something wrong?" she asked. He shook his head, clearing his throat.

"It's just that I didn't expect to be going home so soon... I was just thinking about my brother, too." She nodded, but still looked quite confused at his actions. The German laughed nervously, when Germany suddenly walked in. He looked up at him, smiling slightly.

"Oh! You're Ludwig Beilschmidt, correct? Gilbert's brother?" the nurse asked cheerfully. Germany nodded, and she clasped her hands together. "Good! Did you hear? You can take Gilbert home with you today!" He looked surprised, but then he nodded. The nurse then explained that Prussia could go home whenever, and Germany told her that they would be going now. The albino looked at him, confused, but the blonde just eyed him. They got his things and left after checking out.

The brothers walked to the car silently, the atmosphere awkward. Germany was the first to speak up. "We're going to my apartment..." The Prussian's eyes widened, his head snapping to the side to stare at his brother.

"Your... Apartment? I thought you lived with Dad..." Prussia blinked a few times, utterly confused. Germany sighed, shaking his head.

"I moved out awhile ago. He started to drink heavily, and I didn't want any part of it." Germany looked a bit sad at the moment, so Prussia stayed quiet. They drove down the road silently, not speaking or making eye contact. They soon arrived at a decent sized apartment building. The blonde lead the way to his room, opening the door once they got there. The older of the two stepped inside, looking around. It looked pretty modern. He slipped off his shoes and left them by the door, his brother doing the same.

"Do you want dinner, bruder? I'll make something, if you like..." The albino shook his head, walking over to him. He hadn't spent time with his brother in years, but he was tired. He didn't want to do anything besides sleep in a real bed.

"Nein, I'm just tired... Where am I staying anyway?" The taller German thought for a moment before answering.

"I guess... we can sleep together. If you don't mind, that is." Prussia shrugged smiling.

"As long as you're okay with it." The younger then lead the other through the apartment, showing him the bedroom and bathroom. Soon they were both changed and in bed, like old times.

"I haven't slept in the same bed as you in awhile, right, West?" The blonde chuckled softly and nodded, turning to face the Prussian. "Does it bring back memories for you, too?"

He nodded. "Gute Nacht, Bruder." The older German nodded slightly, turning away from him.

After awhile, Germany wrapped his arms around Prussia. Prussia held a small smiled and snuggled closer, drifting off into a dreamless sleep in his brother's arms.

* * *

**Yaaaayyy! THE FLUFFINESS.**

**I think that was longer than usual! See ya in chapter 6, KESESESESE~**


	6. Author's Note

**I AM SOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATING. I'VE BEEN DEALING WITH COSPLAY, GAIA, BIRTHDAY PARTIES, VACATION, ETC.  
I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY, BUT I HAVE NOW FORGOTTEN WHAT I WANTED TO HAPPEN. I NEED SOME TIME TO TRY TO FIGURE OUT EXACTLY WHAT WILL HAPPEN AND WRITE IT NEATLY AND SUCH. I ALSO WANT TO START MAKING MY STORIES LONGER.  
I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M WRITING IN CAPS BUT I AM.  
SCHOOL STARTS VERY SOON AND I HAVE SOME CONS I'M GOING TO, SO I'LL BE A BIT BUSY WITH FIGURING OUT ALL THE COSPLAY THINGS AND WHATNOT THAT I NEED TO DO.  
I ALSO REALLY NEED TO MAKE GILBIRD FOR MY PRUSSIA COSPLAY BECAUSE THE OTHER DAY, I WAS COSPLAYING HIM AT MY SISTER'S BIRTHDAY PARTY, AND HER FRIEND WAS LIKE, "WHERE IS GILBIRD?"**

SO ANYWAY, I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I FIGURE EVERYTHING OUT. HOPEFULLY I'LL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP BEFORE THE END OF THE MONTH. THANK YOU TO ALL MY FOLLOWERS AND THE REVIEWS, I LOVE YOU ALL.

~SINCERELY,  
_**PsychePinkPrince**_


	7. Chapter 6 - City Life Begins

**It's 2 AM over here, ya know. The first of August! School starts first thing Monday morning, which means I'll have to wake up at about 5-6 AM. Oh well. SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK, I guess. Hehehehehehe, ENJOY~  
**

* * *

_**Germany's POV  
  
**_I woke up to the sound of Prussia yawning next to me in bed. I slowly sat up, rubbing the crust out of my eyes. That was the first time I slept so peacefully. Especially with someone else in the same room. I stretched and popped my neck, looking over at my bruder. "East, what time is it?" I had many things I had to get done. I was going to go on my Saturday run, go to the store, get a third spare key, work...

"It's noon, bruder." Oh yeah. Spare key. I pushed myself to the edge of the bed, standing as I walking into the hallway and down to the living room. I took a key from the key rack that was connected to the wall, and turned towards my albino bruder, who followed me outside the bedroom. "What?" He looked tired, but I couldn't blame him, really. Hospital beds are uncomfortable, and the smell overpowers everything.

"It's your key. You're going to be staying here from now on, so if you need to leave the house, you can take this with you instead of waiting for me to get home..." He chuckled slightly at me, letting me drop the key into the palm of his hand. He smiled brightly at me, holding it up to his face. "Danke."

Scratching the back of my head, I grin sheepishly. "Uh... I'm going to go for my Saturday run, alright? I have my cell number on the side of the fridge if you want to go put it into your phone." He nodded and smiled again, before stepping into the kitchen and taking out his cellphone. He looked at the side of the fridge, before typing into his phone. I sighed and walked back into the room, getting a change of clothes. In my closet, I grabbed a black tank top from a hanger. I took off my night shirt and slipped the tank over my head, sighing. I then walked across the room to the dresser, and got myself a pair of dark green shorts. I swiftly put them on before walking into the bathroom to slick up my hair.

Walking out of the bathroom, I walked to the kitchen to see Gilbert eating cereal and playing with his phone. I held back a laugh as I watch him spill some milk on himself. He's pretty cute. Sighing happily, I walk over to him. "I'm going out for a run, then the store, and then to work. I'll be back around 10 PM, perhaps. Will you be alright alone here?" I asked, concerned. He smiled and waved his hand dismissively, saying he will probably go over to Antonio's house and stay over until that time. As I put on my shoes, I smile and wave to him, before stepping out into the cool Autumn air. It was a perfect day, to say in the least.

_**Prussia's POV  
**_  
After finishing my awesome bowl of _Captain Crunch_, I head into Germany's room to get changed. I put on a simple red T-shirt with a blue hoodie, along with some gray skinny jeans. Grabbing my phone from the bed, I text Antonio that I'm heading out of the house. I close it and slip it into my pocket, putting on some black and red striped socks. I then walk out of the room and into the hallway, sliding on my socks down the hallway and into the living room. I laugh and head to the door, putting on my dark red _Converse_. I grab the spare key West gave me from the key rack, and I head out the door.

_**~ Later That Day ~**_

Antonio and I walk down the street, chatting over small talk like how the city looks at night, and how France has been busy with his 'job.' I haven't really seen much of the city. It's beautiful if you look at it in a certain view. Well, anyway, we arrive at a bar, that looks to be not very crowded. After talking for a bit more, we decide to celebrate my moving from a house very close to the city, to the city! So, we both head inside and get ourselves some beer. Oh, lovely beer. I drink down mine fairly fast, haven't had a drink in about 3 weeks.

Even though we were under age, no one noticed, really. We seemed to be older. After awhile, I started to feel a bit dizzy, but still sober enough to speak right and walk. Antonio then went outside for a phone call, and I started spinning around in my stool. When he came back, he told me he had to go, and if I was okay with getting home like this. I nodded, telling him I would be leaving after a finish my last beer, which was almost gone. He chuckled and waved, leaving me alone in the bar.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! More to come~~! I've got the plot ready, and I'M ON FIRE. No, not really. Daycon is tomorrow! (Well, at least technically, It's 2 AM.) I'll be cosplaying Alois Trancy on Friday, and Gilbert on Saturday. I really can't wait. This is my first time at Daycon, and I'm hoping they have good stuff. Well anyway, Goodbye for now! See you in chapter 7~**


End file.
